Getting Ready
by Netrixie
Summary: Part Three: Revelations. Pansy is getting ready to go out with her fiancee. And surprise his family. PansyPCharlieW. R


**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling, I merely enjoy playing with her creations.

**Beta: **un'beta'd

**Summary: **A series of drabbles concerning the revelation of certain relationships XD

**Rating: -T-**

**Authours Note: **Part Three of Revelations. You don't _have _to read parts one or two ('Telling Harry' and 'One Year', respectively) but it might help. This is PansyPCharlieW pairing.

**Title: **Getting Ready

* * *

Pansy stood in front of her mirror, combing her hair the recommended hundred times. Though it shone in the light of her bedroom, her black hair could never be too perfect or too soft. As she completed the final stroke, a small smile crossed her lips. She was so excited about tonight that she could hardly contain herself.

Finally, _finally_ after three years she was going to tell her parents that she had been courted. And that the boy had asked for her hand. And that she had given it to him.

And the joy of it was that they wouldn't even be able to complain! He was as Pure-Blooded as she was, and though he was not as rich, her dowry would solve that problem. Pansy turned back to her bed, and gazed at the outfit on display. They wouldn't even be able to complain about her change of surname, as her brother's wife had finally given birth to a squalling, ugly brat.

Not that she didn't like children, no- the very opposite. It was just that she hated her brother and his wife, a fact that had not gone unnoticed by her family. It was hard to believe, but Pansy Rose Parkinson was the Black Sheep of the Parkinson line. Her continual disapproval of her families political choices had secured her that title until the next generation was born.

But as she dressed, she noted the time and her stomach tightened in anticipation. Twenty minutes and he would be here. Only twenty more minutes and she would finally meet his family, not as an outsider, but as a member of it. Pansy wondered briefly if they knew about the engagement, but shook her head. It didn't matter of they accepted her or not, anything was better than living with her family for another day.

As she finished dressing Pansy let her mind wander to the newest scandal. It never ceased to amaze her that Draco could have done it; dating the youngest Weasley for two years and hiding it from the world. But Pansy couldn't blame him, she had been hiding her relationship for just as long, and she hadn't spend one whole year of it in Azkaban.

She shook herself out of her thoughts and began packing. The simple charm was common, but useful and soon enough all of her things were settled neatly in the bags her house elf had provided for her. Pansy smiled at the thing, and poor old Grindy nearly died of happiness. Pansy was more than grateful that the loyal house elf had been bound to her specifically, because though she might move down in Pure-Blood status because of her upcoming marriage, she would be damned if she would cook or clean.

"Pansy!" her mother shrieked up the stairs, "There's a _boy_ here, and he wants to speak to you!"

Pansy smirked as she replied, "I'll be but one moment, mother." Turning to Grindy she asked, "Will you take care of the luggage, my dear?" The creature nodded ecstatically, and with a snap of her fingers the bags had disappeared and Grindy looked back towards Pansy.

"You know where the new house is, I will expect you there once I arrive."

Grindy nodded eagerly. "Of course, Mistress! And is new Master going to be there?"

Pansy sighed, but smiled and nodded, containing a laugh as Grindy bounced happily. The House Elf was besotted with her fiancé, and couldn't wait to serve him. "Now go, Grindy. I shall see you later."

"Goodbye, Mistress!" With a _crack!_ the Elf disappeared and Pansy left her now-empty room to greet the 'boy' that was waiting for her. She muffled a snort. Even if he was old, bald, and leaning on a cane her mother would call anyone come to visit her 'boy'.

Entering the sitting room Pansy noticed her mother first, then her visitor. She was hard-pressed to stop the welcoming smile that threatened to take over her face, and she turned to her mother.

"Mother, I have to visit with this gentleman alone for a moment. Would you mind terribly giving a minute to ourselves?" Her mother glared, but mumbled and nodded sharply as she left. Pansy waited until she was sure the elder Parkinson was clear before turning to her 'guest'.

Amber eyes twinkled as she let the smile loose, and a matching grin spread across Charlie Weasley's face. "Hello love. I've missed you." His voice sent shivers down her spine and she shook her head at him as she went to stand in the circle of his arms. He pulled her close and she relished the contact before stepping back and frowning.

"What are you doing standing there looking all happy and such? Aren't you supposed to 'kidnap' me or some other nonsense?" Though her tone and words were threatening, Charlie merely grinned as he listened to her.

He swept her a mocking bow, and intoned, "As milady commands." Pansy slapped him on the back of the head for his efforts, and he grabbed her arm and pulled her back into his grasp.

"We're leaving, we're leaving," he laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck instead of thumping him again, and he Apparated out of the Manor.

They landed in a garden, standing on a beaten-up path that looked as if it had seen better days, centuries ago. Pansy sucked in a breath as she realized what she was going to do, and Charlie hugged her close again before stepping away. She swallowed, but soon enough her formal mask was back in place and she gazed at the cheery light coming from the windows of the ramshackle house.

"You'll be fine, love. Harry told them all to expect me and a guest." Charlie smiled encouragingly at Pansy, and her heart warmed from it. "Even if he didn't tell them _who._ I wanted it to be a surprise."

Pansy smirked. "You and your games. I hope your family doesn't kill me on site when they see who I am."

"Nah, they took to Draco like white on rice. You will be fine."

"If you say so," Pansy replied dubiously as she turned her attention back to the house.

Sounds drifted across the yard to them, and for but a moment the two stood in silence to take in the tone of the words. After another second Charlie offered Pansy his arm and a bracing smile. Placing her smaller hand in his, they moved towards the house, the sounds and delicious smells growing stronger as they approached.

Charlie opened the door for Pansy and allowed her to step through first, his hand pressed against the small of her back for comfort. The sounds of happy chatter died as the inhabitants of the house saw her enter, and for a moment Pansy was afraid that they would turn on her. But then Charlie stepped into the room and broke the moment. Pansy was starting to get nervous as they just stared at her, shock clear on all their faces, but a cough made her turn to look at a familiar craggy face.

"Who's this, Charlie?" a deep voice asked, and Pansy paled as the strange eye swiveled to survey her.

As her spine stiffened, Charlie merely smiled and replied, "This is Pansy, Alastor. Pansy Parkinson, this is Alastor Moody." The old man studied Pansy for a moment, an finally grunted and walked away, leaving room for the rest of the family to ask their questions, as soon as the shock wore off. And soon enough it did.

"Hey! This is who you've been dating?" was from one of the twins.

"You're kidding, right?" Ron- exactly as Pansy had expected.

"Hello, my dear! Let me get you settled!" Mrs. Weasley, and Pansy stood firm against Charlie as the bigger woman descended on her.

"Hello, Pans." Pansy turned and smiled gratefully at Draco as he appeared at her side, followed closely by a certain Weasley female.

"Draco. Ginny. I see you've been corralled into joining the Christmas Festivities as well?" Charlie smiled even as Ron spluttered in shock and Mrs. Weasley laughed, having been informed by Charlie in advance of his guests' sense of humour.

"Of course. How could I not be?" Pansy was about to respond when she was detached from Charlie and dragged over to the other girls, who promptly provided a living barrier that was impossible to cross.

"Yes ladies? How can I help you?" Pansy figured that it couldn't hurt to be nice, and was rewarded most spectacularly by the outpouring of information and gossip that erupted from the throats of Daphne-who was here with Ron, Lavender- who was here with Fred, and Fleur- who was here with Bill.

From what the other girls told her, it seemed they were waiting for only two more guests. Even as the words left Fleur's mouth the door slammed open and Severus Snape trudged in, looking for all the world as though he was walking towards his death.

"Severus!" Molly called happily, "Do come in! And Merry Christmas!" The others- who had been his students at one point in time- waited anxiously for the sure-to-be-scathing comment to come.

The dour man seemed to consider it, but all that left his throat was a low, snarling, "I _hate_ Christmas."

"Then why on _Earth_ are you here, Professor?" an innocent voice asked from the door. Harry Potter stood there, hands shoved into his pockets and cheeks rosy from the wind, and beamed at the scowling man.

"Because I was bribed, Potter, as you well know." But the tone of the Potion's Master words made no impression on the youth, and he turned away to move gracefully to a chair near the fire. It was obvious as he sat that he had no intention of playing nice, and the attention of the merry-makers turned back to Harry, who had made his way over to Pansy. Even as Pansy waited for the black-haired boy to reach her, she noticed the rather peculiar expressions gracing the face of two people, one of whom she recognized as Professor Lupin. _I wonder why the man next to him looks like he's about to throw up? _she wondered vaguely as she turned a small smile on Harry.

"Pansy! How are you?" he greeted warmly as he reached her.

"Well enough, I suppose," and Harry bit back a laugh as her eyes slid over to glance at Daphne and Fleur, who were engaged in an animated debate over the differences between a Cougar and a Puma.

"I see what you mean. Well, welcome to the family, Pansy. I do hope you like lots of food, noise, and company, because that's all you get around here." Harry smiled as Pansy's eyes moved to watch Charlie, and a small smile played on her lips.

"Well," she said in a considering voice, "I like Charlie. That will have to be enough." Harry chuckled lightly as she watched the twins pick on her fiancé, and chanced a smile in Severus' direction while Pansy was occupied. The black-haired man inclined his head slightly as Harry grinned and turned back to the newest addition. His family was finally coming together. Soon, everything would be perfect.

* * *

_Heya dudes and dudettes! (prolly all dudettes, I guess... lol) How ya'll doin? Good, glad to hear it. So- this goes out to _Its Elementary Dear Watson_, cuz she(?) reminded me that I had to post the next installation. THANKS!_

_Ta for now, loves_

_Netrixie_


End file.
